Father and Son
by dreamchaser31
Summary: It was not a year ago when James Darcy and his son Fitzwilliam, selected the remote Netherfield Park in Hertfordshire to get away from society and vacation. They came to soothe a rift between them, but left with so much more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Something new I'm trying, since you all like my Anne Darcy one. Don't worry. I'm still writing that one! Tell me what you think of this. **_

_**Note: Charlotte is a few years older than our Fitzwilliam Darcy. She is thirty, he is twenty-eight! **_

_**Review!**_

Chapter 1

James Darcy rolled over in his bed to find his wife still asleep. Today was a special day, in which his son was to be married to one Miss Elizabeth Bennet, the best and dearest friend to his own wife Charlotte.

He smiled as his young wife stirred in his arms. "Good morning dearest. Today is a good day." She grinned as he kissed her cheek.

She sighed and rested her head on her husband as a smile broke across her face.

"Who would have thought that a vacation to a small country estate to soothe a rift between father and son, could lead to such life-changing events."

"You never have told me what you were fighting about."

Darcy chuckled, "my son is so much like me, that it is a wonder we are not in a tiff all the time."

"I think he will be happy with Eliza."

"I am sure. She will make a consummate Mistress of Pemberley. She has proven herself by being able to handle my son." He laughed.

"It takes strong women to handle the Darcy men."

"And you the strongest."

"I fear that is not so. I fear your son is far more temperamental than you, my dear. And Elizabeth is far more capable of handling that then I."

"Very well wife, you win," he chuckled. "Are you truly happy?"

"If I were happier, I would think something wrong with me," she giggled, and rose from the bed. "Though it will be odd to be a mother-in-law to my dearest friend."

"Has she said anything about it?"

"No. I doubt she will though. Elizabeth is very outspoken, but only when it comes to Fitzwilliam it seems lately."

"Has he told her that she will be mistress as soon as they return from their honeymoon?"

"I am sure. But I doubt she will mention it to me. She finds our situation awkward, and she does not want to take anything away from me."

"Nonsense. She is far from intruding. My son and I decided long ago, the day he married, would be the day he took over Pemberley. I for one will be glad of the respite, for I get to enjoy my young bride, more thoroughly."

Charlotte giggled. "And Georgiana."

"Yes my daughter as well. In fact, I think you have become such a mother figure to her, she hardly needs her father anymore."

"Do not appear so distressed," she teased. "She is at a trying age. And I must say. She and Elizabeth have become linked,"

"Two peas in a pod, as they say," he chuckled. "Well I am glad."

"We must be getting ready, James. Fitzwilliam will want you with him, and I must attend Georgiana."

"And Bingley." James rose from bed. "I feel I have gained another son from this whole affair too."

"Bingley and Jane are perfectly suited for one another, you will admit."

"I will not deny that either," he laughed. "But whoever thought a double-wedding would be a good thing today, has never been in the groom's chamber before. I not only get to comfort one groom, but two. Tis hardly fair, you must see that."

"I think, you will survive." Charlotte Darcy nee Lucas rang for her maid. "I shall see you at the service, where you will be on your best behavior."

Darcy feigned shock. "When am I not."

Laughing she shook her head as she went into her chambers.

James Darcy was a patient man, but, this was agonizing. He tried to be understanding, for he had not a year ago been in the same position as his son, in this exact chamber. But his son was far more nervous than he had been. Perhaps because this was his first marriage, and not the second as it had been for himself.

"Son," James tried getting his son's attention who was currently pacing beside an even more anxious Charles Bingley. "Charles." His attempts were in vain. "Fitzwilliam. Charles. You must sit. You are wearing a hole in the carpet, I'm sure."

They stopped for a little bit to just stare at him, clearly his words had gone over their heads. Then they began pacing again when James heard a knock at the door. "Papa?" It was Georgiana.

He went to the door and answered it, before stepping into the hall to talk to his daughter. "What is it, my dear?"

"I wanted you to give this to brother, to give to Elizabeth." She placed her mother's engagement ring in her father's palm."

"Your mother's ring." James was shocked. "Georgiana, that is yours. I am sure he wants you to have it."

She shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing along her face. "I want Elizabeth to have it. She is my sister, and will be Mistress. I love her, and I want her to have this connection with mother."

"My dear girl. Are you sure?" His fifteen year old was wise beyond her years.

"Very. Besides. When I am to marry, I would hope my husband would give me something of import from his own family," she giggled.

He bent to kiss her head. "Thank you dear one." He saw Charlotte behind her now, and he wrapped his arms around both his women. "See that you keep Charlotte company," he teased. "I hear she gets misty at weddings."

"Mr. Darcy!" Charlotte exclaimed as Georgiana giggled. Charlotte led her daughter away. It still felt foreign to Charlotte that she was actually a mother. For even at thirty she was still quite young, and only a few years older than her son. And while she hoped for children of her own some day, she was quite content with her role as confidant to Georgiana, and sometimes even Fitzwilliam, especially when it came to Elizabeth.

Georgiana took to her easily, Fitzwilliam, not quite so. Though he was happy that his father found happiness, he was still astounded that it was with a woman who was merely 2 years older than himself.

"I gave him my mother's ring for Fitzwilliam to give to Lizzie," Georgiana's young voice was timid. "I hope she likes it."

"I am sure she will, my dear. Let us finish getting you ready."

"Oh yes! The wedding!" Georgiana clapped and raced to her room, leaving a laughing Charlotte to follow in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Glad everyone loved this take! Review! Shoutout to debu, Dizzy Lizzy.60, Queenbee6, Beckykat32, Julianabr, FantasyLover74, and Saralee. I swear I see you all reviewing on each chapter on each of my stories! **_

Chapter 2

As he watched his only son commit his life and love to the woman he loved, whom they all loved, he could not help but reflect on the last two years, and how much his life has changed. He held his wife's hand throughout the ceremony, where they sat on the right side of the aisle, across from the family of the bride.

He took a slight pause from listening to the minister and looked over at Mr. Bennet, who, he could see, was clearly fighting back tears. Though he knew the man trusted the Darcy's with his precious daughter, he could imagine he would be the exact way when he would have to give his young daughter away.

Of course this day Bennet was giving two daughters up.

Charlotte noticed his gaze and leaned over to whisper, "Lizzy and Jane, it will be weird for everyone not to see them walking the landscapes of Hertfordshire, I'm sure."

"They are very close, perhaps once they both get settled in their new roles, they can visit the other. Of course Jane has never been to Pemberley."

"I fear she would never want to leave, my dear."

"And would that be so bad a thing? Pemberley has plenty of room."

"Yes but soon there shall be a small edition, and then the room will not be so great."

His eyes widened as he gazed down at his young wife. "Truly?"

She hid a giggle. "Yes, I only assumed it, until yesterday."

His smile was wide, and for a while father and son wore an identical look on their faces for very different reasons. Son because he was about to be pronounced his beloved's husband, father because he just found out he was to be a father to another child. "You are a cruel wife, telling me here, where I cannot make a sound.

"Shush now, the ceremony is almost over. This is Fitzwilliam's time. You shall be able to release your raptures to the world soon enough." She reached over and grabbed Georgiana's hand and watched the rest of the ceremony, leaving James in stunned dismay.

Elizabeth Bennet was married to Fitzwilliam Darcy in the small church in Hertfordshire, by the exact same minister who christened her as a small child. The church was packed, naturally, the elder sisters were so well liked. And as her husband led her down the aisle behind Bingley and Jane, they followed because she was the younger of the sisters, the looks of love on the face of all who attended were not lost on her.

She would miss it here. But she looked forward to her next adventure.

"Fitzwilliam," she whispered, as they were close to the back of the church.

"Yes, my love?" He had to lean down, so he could hear her clearly.

"I do not know how to be married."

He laughed. "That is a good thing, as I do not know either. I suppose we can learn as we go."

She wrinkled her nose in a way that he always found adorable. "I do not like surprises."

"No, Elizabeth. I am not going to tell you where we are going to spend our honeymoon."

She harrumphed, a pout on her lips. "Not even a hint? Just a tiny one."

"I am surprised that Charlotte has not told you. I thought you two told each other everything."

"Not anymore," her pout was perfectly adorable. "She's too loyal to you now."

"Well I am sure I shall be ganged up on in many occasions in the future. And don't forget, my father is still so smitten with her, he is at her beck and call."

She couldn't help but to giggle, forgetting all about the honeymoon. "Who would've thought, Charlotte my mother-in-law."

He shook his head, "I'm glad you will have an ally, but, do not forget, I am your husband now. You cannot leave me behind."

"Never my love."

He kissed her then, quick so as not to cause a scene, but passionate enough for her to realize his feelings. He could not wait to get her alone, to consummate their marriage, to consummate their love, to make her his Mrs. Darcy. "Let us greet our guests, we shall have breakfast, then be on our way."

She nodded her assent, and stood in a line outside of church with Jane to her left with Bingley.

"I daresay, Bingley," Darcy laughed, "you would think we just married the jewels of Hertfordshire. It seems everyone is here today. Surely that is not the case though, and I am quite mistaken. My wife's tongue is quite sharp, and her wit quite bold. She is unyielding."

Bingley's laugh was merry, the color in his cheeks high as he saw Elizabeth hit her husband's arm. "Speak for yourself! I have no idea what you are talking about. Elizabeth has never spoken nothing but a kind word to me."

They were interrupted by the Bennet's first. "Oh! My girls! Married at last!" Mrs. Bennet's exclamations couldn't bother the men on this day.

"What do you mean at last, mama," Jane piped up, "I am but two and twenty, Lizzy is only twenty. Hardly an at last sentiment."

"My dear Jane, you jest! No matter! To think my dear girls, such illustrious families that you have married into."

"Mama," Elizabeth tried to calm her nerves, "you must come visit us once everything is settled."

"Yes," Darcy stepped forward, and bestowed a kiss to his new mother-in-laws cheek. "After a few months, of course. Elizabeth will have to get use to being mistress."

"MISTRESS?! OF PEMBERLEY?! My Lizzy! Oh my! Oh what carriages, and pin money, and oh!"

Darcy looked down at his young wife who promptly avoiding his gaze with great success, "You did not tell your mother that I was to take over the estate as soon as I married."

Elizabeth bit her lip, "I tried, she had to tell us of what to-" she cleared her throat, and Darcy noticed her and Jane wore a deep blush on their faces, "what to expect later. After I had not the will to speak at all."

He grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss to her palm. "I promise you," he whispered so no one could hear. "I promise that it is not so bad as that, and in fact, I plan to make you never want to leave my bed again." He couldn't help but smirk at her blush, and turned to greet his father-in-law.

"Mr. Darcy, I could not have parted with my Lizzy to anyone less worthy," he shook his new son's hand, and ignoring propriety pulled him in for a hug. "Do take care of her."

"You have my promise," he grinned. "I rather think taking care of her easy. And it's William. No need to be so formal among family, no?"

The elder man grinned and moved onto both his daughters, hugging them both, then onto Mr. Bingley, who looked quite nervous as Bennet imparted to him the same as he had just done to Darcy.

Next came Mary and Kitty. They looked so well today, and Darcy told them so, to which they blushed, even Mary, and thanked their new older brother. Kitty was unable to resist throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Darcy hadn't minded. He did not mind Mary nor Kitty. Lydia on the other hand, but it did not matter, she was not here. "Kitty, you and Mary, must come visit us. Georgiana would love the company, as would I. And I'm sure Elizabeth would not mind, would you my dear?"

Elizabeth nodded her agreement, "of course not. "

Kitty was all exclamations, and Darcy could help but grin at her innocence, she reminded him so much of Georgiana, "Yes, but now, you must allow the people to pass through, sister, or else my wife and I may never leave, and then you would never be allowed to visit."

His father and Charlotte were next, but not before Georgiana came through them and threw her hands around both Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth, who surprised, wrapped her in the group hug. "Oh brother! I am so happy! I cannot help it! I am just so happy!"

Elizabeth giggled at her new sister's enthusiasm. "I think I can rival your happiness, dear sister."

"Sisters!" Georgiana by now had completely forgot her brother, and clung to her new sister. "I can scarce believe it! I have always wanted a sister, and now I have four! I do not know what to do with myself!"

"I imagine you will cope, quite admirably, my dear," James Darcy, responded to his young daughter, his voice deep with emotion, as he spoke to the couple. "I must admit, Mrs. Darcy," Elizabeth blushed at her new name, "that you throw a smashing celebration. Pemberley will see many balls this season, I'm sure." He winked at her, then looked back at Charlotte, "Of course Charlotte has agreed to help." At this Charlotte walked up to Elizabeth and wrapped her in a hug. "I am so happy for you Elizabeth. I cannot believe we are family!"

"Nor I," Elizabeth's giggles were infectious and the entire Darcy family soon found them in a fit of laughter, none more so than Georgiana, who was just so exuberantly happy, she could help it.

"I fear, Charlotte," James spoke to his wife, "that should we not control Georgiana's laughter now, she may never rid of it. Some tea perhaps."

"Oh leave her, she is happy."

"She shall be laughing all day, and I highly doubt you want to ride back to town with that."

Charlotte's eyes widened as they all laughed again. "She is a good girl."

"She is a very good child, she just does not know how to control her happiness."

"I think it nerves," Fitzwilliam added, smiling at his baby sister. "And besides. I thought she was to stay with the Lucas' for a month, to be close to Kitty and Mary."

Charlotte gasped, "Oh that is right, I completely forgot."

"Don't tell her that, she is so excited."

James looked at his young daughter, laughing merrily with Kitty, and even Mary to his surprise. Clearly it was improper, but to him they were just young girls, enjoying all the felicity around them. He would not spoil their fun for the life of him. "I suppose you are correct, what does a little laughter hurt? We shall see you both at the breakfast." He kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "Daughter, you are exquisite."

"Thank you." She hugged him, then he turned to Charlotte, and led her to round up the girls, for the breakfast at Netherfield, leaving the newly married Darcy's and Bingley's to meet with the rest of their guests and well wishers.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This story is cannon, except that it contains Darcy's father, and the Darcy's rented out Pemberley for the summer, and asked Bingley along. Not his sisters, thankfully. There will be flashbacks later on, obviously. Still just setting up the structure between the two relationships, and how they coincide with each other. Hope you enjoy! **_

_**Review!**_

Chapter 3

Two Months Later...

James Darcy watched in amusement at his wife, staring out the window for the hundredth time that day. "Do come away from the window my dear. I am beginning to think that you do not like my company."

She sighed and looked at him briefly before smiling, "Your company is always dear to me. But there is something to be said for female companionship. I do not think it was a good idea for Georgiana to be away these last few months. At least that we could help. Elizabeth we could not because of her honeymoon. Remind me, why did we say Georgiana could stay in Hertfordshire for an extended time?"

"Because she was having a good time with girls her own age," James chuckled. "She will be back in two weeks, and Fitzwilliam wrote from Darcy House yesterday to expect them mid afternoon, which is two hours yet. Some come away from the window dear."

"They could be early, and I want to greet them."

"They will let us know when they-," he was cut off by her squeal.

"Their carriage!" She bounded out of the room as fast as a lady in her second trimester could, and down the stairs to the front foyer, where the butler was opening the door, and she burst into the warm outdoors. James close on her heels, as they watched the grand carriage pull up the drive and stop.

Nobody could deny Fitzwilliam Darcy's glowing demeanor, as he helped his young wife out of the carriage, her eyes wide with awe as they made their way up the stairs, he began introductions of the staff as they made their way up each step.

"This is Mrs. Reynolds, she knows just about everything there is to know about this house. If you ever need help, she is the one." The young couple were too absorbed in conversation to notice the two others at the top of the stairs.

"I did not realize that Pemberley was this big. Charlotte said it was so, but she has a habit of being too descriptive!"

Darcy chuckled. "I hope it meets to your approval," he took her hand and kissed it.

"I find it would meet anybody's approval," she teased, then noticed Charlotte at the top of the stairs, and hurried the rest of the way up. "Charlotte! Oh!," she wrapped her in a hug as best she could. "Look at you! I cannot believe it! I just saw you two months ago!"

"Son," James smirked, "The Italian sun seems to have done you well. How was Italy?"

"Oh," Elizabeth exclaimed. "You must go to Italy! It is beautiful!"

"My wife," Darcy amused, "she is an adventurous sort, who showed her true character on our honeymoon, and now I am trapped, father. She does not sleep in at all!"

The whole group laughed. "She was always that way Darcy," Charlotte teased her friend, "Up before the sun, walking the mount. I wondered if that would be the case still."

"You were not objecting to my early rising then," Elizabeth looked at her husband.

"Most of the time no," Darcy blushed.

James laughed at his son's laugh and implied meaning, to which his new daughter blushed as well.

"Come," James started, "Let's all go inside. I am sure Mrs. Reynolds has some divine pastries and tea ready for us. She's so efficient." He offered his arm to Charlotte and they followed the newlyweds inside, chuckling at Elizabeth's exclamations.

* * *

"What have you gotten me into, Fitzwilliam," she exclaimed later that night, "I am already lost in this place, how am I to be mistress?" Elizabeth was with her husband in their sitting room later that night after supper.

"You will be fine, my love. I promise it will get easier. Just ask Charlotte."

"Oh!" Elizabeth was clearly distracted now, and her husband was relieved. "Is she not glowing. I cannot believe it! A baby Fitzwilliam. We must air out the nursery."

"Say the word, my dear, and it will be done."

"Are you not excited about the possibility of a child in the house, Fitzwilliam," she asked as she sat in his lap.

"I am very happy for my father, and Charlotte, my love. And I welcome a new addition to the family. I was quite young when Georgie was born, and do not remember even holding her. But. I will be even more excited, when the time is ours."

"When we have our child?"

"You have not told anyone your beliefs?"

"No only you. I wanted it confirmed. It's still early yet."

"You have not cycled for two months, Elizabeth."

"I realize that, Fitzwilliam, love, but it is still early," she bit her lip with worry, and he, who could read her like a book, understood.

"I am sorry dear, I do understand. Of course, I will yield to your wishes, but know I am right here when you need me."

"I know," she sighed and leaned back into his arms. "And I understand your dismay at your father's child. You are happy for him, but concerned for his health. You do not want him to suffer another attack. Which could happen if he worries much, as the doctor says."

Darcy sighed. "The reason I took over Pemberley was because of his health. Obviously there was the fact that I would not until I had married. Obviously, I would rather had not, I would just as much to be able to be just the heir still, and enjoy time with my new wife. But Pemberley is a large estate, and requires much care. Anything to remove stress from my father. To keep him here, with us longer."

"You are a good son," she pushed a curl from his forehead. "I will try and make you proud."

"Elizabeth," he kissed her, and looked straight into her eyes, into her heart, into her soul, "I am so proud of you already. You have no idea how much. I do not want you to think otherwise."

She grinned, "You adore me."

He laughed at her tease. "Woman, you are a tease. I believe it is time to christen this room, as we did to all of them in Italy. Perhaps if I tax you greatly you might let me sleep in," He deposited her on top of the bed then crawled on top of her. "If not, well then, at least I will have an early morning opportunity to ravish you again. I am becoming fond of our morning interludes. Much better than walking I think!"


End file.
